Picture Perfect
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: How the hell did Remus always manage to reduce Sirius to the pile of mush he couldn't help but become?What spell had that sly,devious,cunning and yet wholesomely attractive werewolf cast that made it so easy to fall in love with him?


Hugging Remus Lupin was definitely one of the best feelings Sirius had ever experienced.

Naturally, it was not uncommon to spot a certain dog animagus wrapped around his favourite, delectably delightful, devilishly_ divine_ werewolf friend. Sirius _always _found a reason to hug Remus, whether it was valid (like the time when he ran away from home) or not (like the time when Sirius insisted there were evil, perverted fairies hiding under his bed).

Sirius had no idea why he loved hugging Remus. It was just one of things you couldn't live without. Like oxygen, or water. Although, he expected it might be because of some kind of genetic disorder. But then again, he _always_ blamed anything remotely mad, mindless or moronic that he did on the insanity genes he had inherited from his parents. Oh, he felt so sorry for his future children (unless someone had taken the necessary precautions and made sure a madman like Sirius couldn't reproduce, for the sake of all things sweet and holy.)

Every time Sirius and Remus touched, he felt as though his heart had only just started beating. As though his life had only just begun.

And this frustrated Sirius.

He was angry, no –furious. What right did Remus have to do this to him? How the hell did he _always_ manage to reduce Sirius to the pile of mush he couldn't help but become? What spell had that sly, devious, cunning and yet _wholesomely_ attractive werewolf cast that made it so easy to fall in love with him? Oh yes, Sirius was absolutely simmering.

It was on a clear April morning that Sirius confronted the unsuspecting werewolf. Remus was sitting under the tree next to the lake, the water of the lake rippled in the soft morning breeze, the sun making it look like a thousand glimmering diamonds - worth more than all the riches in the world. The figure was lounging against the tree, a book open in its lap. With each step closer, Sirius' heart got louder and faster, and the desire to melt into the ground sky-rocketed.

What kind of crazy world was this?

He took a deep breath. _I __a__m not going to act like a lovesick teenager. I __a__m not__ a lovesick teenager__. I __a__m a man. A man who is **not **lovesick._

"Hey, Pads." Remus looked up at him.

Sirius cursed Remus and his mesmeric eyes as all the walls he had put up against him fell away. The amber flecked, hazel eyes with a dark gold undertone, drew him completely and without mercy.

_Ugh. I'm so lovesick __it's unreal__. _

"Hi." Sirius flopped down on the empty space beside Remus and sighed, resisting the urge to curl into his friend. Sirius looked at him, then he quickly averted his eyes to avoid the temptation of pouncing on the werewolf. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Remus replied pleasantly, looking up with a sweet smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling and the long dark eyelashes framing his twinkling eyes. Sirius, having no self control whatsoever, looked up at Remus and almost went crazy. He had the sudden, desperate urge to grab Remus and simply snog him into oblivion. God, being in love was hard work.

"Fine." Remus nodded and Sirius fell silent.

"Okay." He turned back to his book.

Sirius scrutinised the werewolf for a while, wondering how he should tell him. But every time he tried to get his mind back on track, he distracted him.

_I wonder if he'd mind if I touched his hair... God, it looks so soft- Snap out of it Black! How dare he? That stupid, irritating, annoyingly cute werewolf! He's not even letting me think! _

Finally Sirius cleared his throat and announced, "I'm mad at you, y'know."

Remus looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. "Um. Okay..."

He looked at Sirius expectantly. When it became obvious that Sirius would not be contributing anything to the conversation without his prompting, he shut his book and opened his mouth to speak.

"Can - can you tell me why?" Remus asked slowly, only to be cut off by an outraged best friend.

"Thank Merlin, I thought you'd never ask." Before Remus could reply, Sirius ploughed on; no sense in stopping now. "I hate what you're doing to me! It's not fair. You haven't cast some kind of spell on yourself or me, have you? Because I have no clue why this is happening! And-"

"Sirius! Wait - w_hat _am I doing to you? _What's_ not fair? No, of course not; why on earth would I cast a spell on you or me? And w_hat _is happening?" Remus asked in exasperation, his face set in a small frown. He ran a hand through his hair.

Sirius snorted. "Oh, wouldn't _you_ like to know." he muttered darkly.

Remus raised both eyebrows at his tone. "Actually, I would. Now can you stop being a moody cow and tell me, or is that too much for the great and mighty Sirius Black?"

"Fine, I will." Sirius replied boldly. "I want you to answer my questions. Honestly. Now, first; why do you _always_ manage to reduce me to a pile of goo? Second; why is it that whenever I hug you I don't want to let go? Third; why does your smile make me feel like I can fly? Fourth; why do I love you so much? Fifth; do... do you love me?"

Remus stared at the dark haired animagus in shock. No amount of words could explain the whirlwind of emotion he felt at the moment. His heart thudded in his chest and his eyes widened.

_"Fourth; why do I love you so much?" _

_He loves me. _

"I-I..." A soft, content smile formed on Remus' face. "I will answer all your questions," Remus looked up at Sirius, cocking his head to the side. "First; you love me. Second; you love me. Third; you love me. Fourth; because you're you and I'm me. And fifth; Yup."

"Damn you, why are you so- GAH! I knew you didn't love me ba- Hang on- wait one second. You- you said yes didn't you? You said yes. You said _yes_!"

"Glad you caught on quick." Remus teased, eyes shining.

Without bothering to get up, Sirius threw himself at his friend and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and burying his head in the crook of the werewolf's neck. Sirius breathed deeply, taking in the unique scent that was Remus, all chocolatey and bookish with a nice hint of spice. His skin tingled and his blood raced. "Merlin..."

Sirius lifted up his head, grinning from ear to ear. No one could understand the feeling of pure joy and happiness bubbling through him; the feeling that only hugging Remus brought. He dipped his head, moving closer and closer to Remus, till they were almost nose to nose.

Sirius could feel Remus' hot breath ghosting over his face and he felt faint. He couldn't believe this was happening. The caramel-blond chuckled at Sirius' ineptitude to move and breathed, "Sirius, if you don't hurry up and kiss me, I'll cut your balls off."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, by which time Sirius had kissed Remus at least a dozen times between lessons and lunch, Sirius could now safely say that kissing Remus – his boyfriend - was definitely the best feeling Sirius had ever experienced.

Ever.


End file.
